This invention relates to the use of antibodies to deliver toxins to particular classes of unwanted cells, e.g., cancer cells.
The use of antibodies to target and deliver toxins to cancer cells has been reported in a number of patents and publications. For example, Voisin et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,340,535, hereby incorporated by reference, describes such an antibody/toxin complex (an "immunotoxin") composed of an antibody covalently bonded via a disulfide linkage to the toxic A chain of ricin.